Silver Days
by rosebud1000
Summary: There was a time when they lived with stolen kisses and intertwined fingers. Now, Luna watches as they fall apart.


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Assignment 8: Muggle History. Task 8, Angelica Schuyler - Write about someone who will be satisfied**

 **The Insane House Challenge: 402. Word - Gossamer**

 **The 365 Challenge: 350. Word - Illusion**

 **A/N: So... this is my first attempt at GinnyLuna (or any femslash). Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **WC: 781**

* * *

She should have known it wasn't anything. But part of her had hoped. Those stolen, chaste kisses, and intertwined fingers, lasting all but four months hadn't really been for her. A soft, wartime lover like that would never see peace. It was fragile, and like holding sand in your hands, she could feel it slipping away before it was even gone. She thought there was chance for them: to cradle the sand together, to strengthen what they had. She'd been living under the illusion of a happily ever after.

It had hurt. She'd found the other Ginny just a few days after the battle, snogging The Boy Who Somehow Hadn't Died. The scene made her feel sick; his glasses long gone, her shirt only half-on. She'd ran through the castle, long blonde hair streaming after her, fleeing the scene. In a deserted corridor with a hole in the wall, she sat and cried. Her knees tucked up to her chest and her head folded inward, she sobbed.

That beautiful, fragile thing so in need of protecting had fallen apart. It would exist now only her dreams, fragments of memories dancing in the shadows of her flaming heart. Such a delicate thing, like gossamer, wrapped tightly around her heart then snipped clean in half.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, startled by the voice. It was the Hermione, one of her first friends. A year older, gentle and kind. She'd gotten too thin in the past months, and her once voluminous hair seemed flat and dull.

"I'm getting there," was her response.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Or… you don't have to, I mean. It's your choice."

"No, I…" _I can't give away my biggest secret,_ she thought.

"Alright, well… if you miss dinner, I'll bring you up some food."

After she'd finished crying that night, there wasn't a day she didn't miss her lover. What hurt most was that the redhead acted like nothing had ever happened, when so much had. But she loved going to the Quidditch games, and it was at one of them that everything reunited. It was like an earthquake in reverse, where lives and buildings were put back together.

It was cold out, her nose and ears were pink from it, and she was leaving as the flyers were coming out of their lockers. Luna wrapped her Ravenclaw scarf tighter, moving with the crowd to the apparition points.

"Luna, hi!" Ginny was walking towards her, hair frizzy from the wind. She'd changed out of her flying robes and into plain black ones. "I didn't think you were into Quidditch."

"Yeah, well, I like watching you fly." Luna wondered if they were remembering the same thing. On one of the first warm spring days, they'd snuck out at night. Ginny had circled the Quidditch pitch, swooping through the sky with the grace of a ballerina. Luna had been content to sit and watch, smiling at the bit of happiness they'd found. After it, they'd shared their third kiss.

"Thanks for coming. Charlie said he might, but… something happened, I guess. It's nice to have friends in the stands."

"You did a good job. Aren't you going to be captain next year?"

"Hopefully. I really like co-captaining. And, yeah, it was nice to win."

Ginny moved her hands as she talked, her face expressive. Luna had never been more aware of the ring Ginny wore, glistening on her finger. Luna had been a bridesmaid.

"Ginny, there you are!" Harry walked through the crowd, deflecting a few reporters who'd come for the game. "Hi, Luna."

"See you around?" Ginny asked, smiling. It was the most beautiful smile Luna had ever seen.

"Sometime," Luna agreed. Then, Ginny gave her a leaned forward and her kissed her cheek, warm lips steaming against Luna's numb face. It was a friendly farewell, one Luna had seen her bestow upon Hermione, but part of her hoped it was more.

And the Ginny turned and slipped her hand into Harry's so they could leave. It was in that moment that Luna began to understand why. Harry's eyes lit up, sparkling with happiness at the simple act. Ginny had been given the chance to fall into an easy, happy marriage. Why would she choose holding onto sand instead?

Luna didn't resent Ginny for it. She tried to be compassionate. Her heart still ached with longing, but she continued her friendship with Ginny. And, over time, Luna learned to accept that she would never be satisfied.


End file.
